1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dustproof structure adapted to an image-capturing device, and particularly relates to a rotating element that is moved transversely in a predetermined range between a pair of movable dustproof vanes and a bottom seat via a part of a support rib for preventing sand grains from being jammed between relevant movable mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when sand grains enter the lens of a camera, the sand grains become jammed between the relevant movable mechanisms such as the movable vanes or the camera shutter. Hence, the mechanisms will lose their ability to move properly and become jammed due to the sand grains.